Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: He is a liar, an egotistical liar, but she thinks she can prove all his sugar coated lies wrong. [It's OLD] [Don't judge my new writing on my old stories]


I am really bored at the moment, and was listening to my favorite song. I finally got the idea of this one-shot dialogue drabble. It's a bit different from all of my other stories, and most stories/one-shots on here. You may be confused at first, but that is the point. There is a bit of mystery in it. Not the genre 'mystery,' but a hidden meaning almost. I hope you like it.

**Bold** and_ italics_ are the lyrics.

Regular font is the dialogue.

The song is called: **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**. By: **This Providence.**

_

* * *

__Wolf In Sheep's Clothing_

One-shot

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're throwing everything you have at me **_

"You liar!"

**Cheap shots, low blows, will you ever let it go **

"Will you shut up?"_  
_

_**You're so pathetic, give it a rest  
**_

"You're pathetic!"

_**You're not gonna win, you're never gonna**_

"You can't win sweetie. No matter what you say, there is nothing you can do."

**You love the sound of your own voice**

"You're an egotistical pig!"

_**And the crown of death upon your head, come on  
**_

"But I have reasons for that."

_**You and all your royalty, on the edge of infamy  
**_

"You think you are the best of the best Logan, but you aren't! You have no reasons for being the self centered idiot you are!"

_**You're going to taste my fist **_

"Oh yes I do Dana."  
**  
_You're so good at stretching the truth into a sugar coated lie_**_  
_

"Why do you do this?"

_**Everyone takes a bite  
**_

"Everyone believes me, don't they? It's like I have control."

_**I have been dining with the enemy  
**_

"No, not everyone Logan. Not me."

_**It was a wolf in sheep's clothing, now it's so clear to me**  
_

"It doesn't matter much if you believe me or not. Am I not who you thought I was my dear Dana?"

_**I've had enough of your games **_

"I have had enough of you and your head games!"

**_If you're not trembling you'd better be  
_**

"Oh, I know. That's why I especially enjoy them. Aren't you scared you could be next?"

_**Cause we're gonna be the end of you  
**_

"No, because no one will believe you. This is the end of your filthy lies you tell out of your disgusting mouth."

_**I've had enough of your games  
**_

"Dana, you haven't seen all the games that I am able to play."

_**I'm gonna show them who you really are  
**_

"I will show everyone Logan Reese! I will show them all who you really are! How you lie about everything you say!"

_**I can tell you right now, it wont be pretty**_

"This won't be pretty. You will get yourself into this mess and no one looks up to you."

_**I can't convince anyone, anything**  
_

"Maybe I will convince them. You never know Logan, what games** I** can play myself."

_**Provoking the anger of, a jealous god  
**_

"You won't be able to do a damn thing Dana!"

_**Still you spin a web of lies, fear, lust, pride, greed and shame  
**_

"You're a liar, and will be caught. I don't care what I have to do to prove you wrong!"

_**You said no one, oh, you said no one escapes the pain**  
_

"Then kiss me."

_**I've had enough of your games  
**_

"That's enough of your disgusting games Logan."

_**If your not trembling you'd better be  
**_

"Oh, I'm not playing games here. Kiss me, and this is all over. All the rumors I start, all the stuff I shake up, all the feelings I hurt."

_**Cause we're gonna be the end of you**  
_

"This is the end of it."

_**I've had enough of your games  
**_

"You choose to, or not to Dana. It's your choice."

_**I'm gonna show them who you really are  
**_

"Logan, everyone will find out you are a lying manipulative pig no matter what I do! One day or another."

_**I can tell you right now, it wont be pretty** _

"Oh, is that the best you can do Dana? You coward."

_**I'm a coward not a fighter, disguised as a lover  
**_

"I guess I am a coward for not kissing you."

_**In disguise, in disguise  
**_

"You want to."

_**For so long now, you held me down**  
_

"You have done this so long Logan. Lying to everyone around you. Stirring up trouble."

_**You held me, you held me down  
**_

"Everyone needs a bit of drama in their life's."

_**You held me down  
**_

"What are you going to do next Logan?"

_**You held me down for so long  
**_

"More than you can think of."

_**But its not gonna last  
**_

"This scheme of yours will never last! These lies will stop! You hurt people by doing this Logan. You know it. Do you enjoy it somehow?"

_**Cause I can see right through your beautiful eyes  
**_

"I will not answer that question of yours. Dana, this scheme can last, but you can stop it, and you knowhow.I can see through your beautiful eyes you want to kiss me. Just that simple thing and this whole rumorthing is over. Done with."

_**I've had enough of your games  
**_

"I don't believe you. You've lied, and played these games too many times."

_**If your not trembling you'd better be  
**_

"Maybe I have, they will keep going on Dana. You never know, you can be destroyed next like Nicole was. Do you remember what happened to Nicole?"

_**Cause we're gonna be the end of you  
**_

"Yes I remember, that is why this is the end!"

_**I've had enough of your games  
**_

"Are you now saying you will kiss me?"

_**I'm gonna show them who you really are  
**_

"I am going to show you Logan."

**_I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty  
_**

"Then kiss me."

_**You're throwing everything you have at me  
**_

"You're trying, and trying Logan. You're trying everything you have, every game you can think of. But you have run out of games to play me."

_**Cheap shots, low blows, will you ever let it go  
**_

"Ouch. You hurt me so. There are still games I can play. Still things I can say to destroy you. It's your choice Dana. All your choice. My wish is quite simple, and no one will hear anything of what you have to do."

_**You're so pathetic, give it a rest  
**_

"You're so pathetic, it's not even funny!"

_**You're not gonna win, you're never gonna**_

"You won't win Dana. You never will, so kiss me, right here, right now, and all my lies will be over. Like I said before."

With that, she kissed him in pure frustration.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It was fun to write, but a big challenge. Thank you for your help Hopeless Romantic 86.This wasjust a short break from my other stories. **

**_Please_ review.**

**--Brittany**


End file.
